Enlightened
by ma1teo
Summary: JayMatt story. Takes place in the present with him being with his girlfriend for so long he has been thinking of marriage but there is one thing that is stopping him. See what happens when he gets enlightened by some things.


This is my first JayMatt story but I had an idea and I ran with it. I hope you like it. Please let me know what you think. I appreciate any feedback you can give me. If there is interest a sequel could be written. Also, I have to say I got the inspiration writing this story from the Jaymanators on twitter...you know who you are. haha!

* * *

Matt had just arrived from New York and was unpacking his things and had plans to go over to Jayma's for dinner. So he went to get ready and soon left. He arrived and knocked on the door. She opened looking gorgeous as always.

"Is Adam here?"

"No, he had to go last minute to the UK…So it's just us. Is that okay? , she asked smiling knowing he wouldn't mind at all.

"No that's fine….perfect."

"Good, come on in and sit down. Dinner will be done in a few minutes. Until dinner was ready they started talking and catching up. Matt always noticing her eyes light up when she laughed. So he always did anything he could to make her laugh but it really wasn't hard.

"Give me a few minutes. Dinner should be ready."

"Need any help?"

"Sure if you want to."

"Of course"

Jayma got up and Matt followed close behind her and took a good look at her aSSets as he followed behind.

He helped her finish getting dinner ready and helped put everything on the table.

They sat down and started eating.

"Jay, this is so good!"

"Thanks, Oh I forgot the wine…Red or White?"

"Red's good"

She poured them both a glass of wine and sat back down.

"Matty, I saw your interview on Live with Kelly and Michael a few days ago."

"Really? What did you think?"

"It was a little surprising I must say."

"Why?" he asked a little confused.

"I had no idea you were thinking of marriage."

"I really didn't know how to respond to that question. I didn't know what to say."

"But you ended up with the word soon. Were you serious?"

"I don't know I've been thinking about it. We've been together for about two years now. I guess marriage is the next step…isn't it?"

"You don't sound very confident…is that what you want?"

"I do want to get married….I want to start a family."

"But do you want to marry Renee? Is that the woman you can imagine spending the rest of your life with?"

"I don't know…she's a good woman and we've been together for this long."

"Well it seems you and Will Schuester have something in common."

"What's that?"

"Willing to settle. I think when you meet the right person you know right away."

"Is that what it was like with you and Adam?"

She laughed," You know I don't remember…it's been so long."

"Well I think you wouldn't forget something like that."

"Touché"

They raised their glasses and toasted both laughing.

They finished up eating and moved into the living room with their glasses of wine.

"Why don't I start a fire," Matt said.

"Sure that would be perfect."

She sat on the couch watching him start the fire admiring the view.

He got up and sat back on the couch with his glass of wine.

"Thank You"

"You know sometimes I wish it was like before Glee got so popular. We would go to the events together. I just really only see you on the set anymore. Unless I'm meeting you for dinner when Renee isn't around."

"Why is that? I was hoping you could have made it to my Christmas Party."

"I know I would have loved to come but I was out of town. But then again Renee doesn't like me really hanging out with you."

"Why is that? Is she afraid I'm going to steal you from her…I'm an old married woman."

Matt laughed.

"The one thing you are not is old!"

"But I'm too old for you aren't I even if I was single."

"That is not true!"

"Seriously what is with men and dating girls so young?"

"She's not that young…She's twenty six. You make it sound like's she just graduated from high school."

"Still she's young compared to us. Does she even know what Saved by the Bell was? If she doesn't then she's too young."

Matt rolled his eyes

"Jay you're crazy!"

He laughed at her. That's one thing she always could do was make him laugh.

"Seriously Matt you can have any woman in the world why her?"

"I don't know it's just hard finding someone who isn't interested because of the fame."

"And can honestly tell me she's not interested in Matthew Morrison the famous actor and singer. And that she would be with you if you were Matthew Morrison the teacher?"

Matt sat there and thought about it for a few seconds.

"No I can't….I just have to believe that she's interested in me and who I am and not the fame and money."

"Come on Matt she travels all over with you when does she even work? Also, what are you even thinking singing with her at YOUR concerts? "

"I don't know. She suggested it and I didn't think it was a bad idea."

"Clueless"

She hit him in the head.

"Ow….that hurt."

"Good!"

He laughed at her…he loved her when she got all flustered and worked up. It was so hot!

"You want to hear something?"

"What?"

"My manager says that people tweet all the time calling her "The Horse"

Jayma started laughing.

"It's not funny."

She continued to laugh.

Then, Matt started to laugh.

"OK it kind of is."

Jayma's laughing started to die down.

"You know I only am telling you this because I care."

"I know and you have no idea how much I appreciate that. It's hard to get some honesty in this town even from people who you think are your friends. You probably are one of the best friends I have ever had."

He grabbed her hand.

She looked down at his hand over hers for a second and then looked back at him.

He continued, "You know I was a fool to ever let you go. You are the best thing that ever happened to me. Do you remember that night that we spent together all those years ago?"

She smiled

"Yeah."

"I sometimes look at you and Adam and think that should be me. I'm only friends with him to stay close to you."

Jayma was speechless. She didn't know how to respond.

"Has Adam said anything about us lately?"

"No….Jay what's going on?"

"Well we have been having problems lately. With my schedule and his it's been very hard. We have been thinking it might be the time to go our separate ways."

Now Matt was speechless.

"Actually he just filed for divorce. I just got the papers today"

"What? I had no idea. Jay, if I had any idea I would have never said what I said. Just forget it."

Jayma shook her head no.

"It's okay. I know you didn't know. And I won't forget it."

Matt looked at her a bit baffled

"Matt, no matter what has happened with Adam and how I felt for him. There was always a part of me that still had feelings for you."

"Really?"

"Yes…Really…Do you have any idea how hard it is to kiss you as Emma Pillsbury and not push it further?"

"I know what you mean. I was so disappointed when we didn't actually have an onscreen love scene. I felt so bad for the fans."

"Oh the fans, huh?"

"Yes the fans and a little for myself…haha"

"And exactly what would you do if we did have that kind of scene?"

"Well I would start out by doing this."

He kissed her passionately…."And this"

He moved and kissed her neck.

He smiled feeling his lips on her neck. He then stopped immediately.

"Why did you stop….I was enjoying that."

"I know I enjoyed that too much too but are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"I don't know what do you think I'm saying?"

"Do you want for us to be together….do you want to be with me?"

She shook her head yes.

"Yes….that's if that is what you want?"

He smirked, "YES! YES!"

Nothing more was said as he silenced her with his lips and they both smiled against each other's lips as for once they had what they truly wanted….each other.


End file.
